


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Natasha Romanov Way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: With Bucky and Steve away on mission, Clint did his part and now it’s Natasha’s turn, let see how this super spy doing





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Natasha Romanov Way

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky done. Steve done. Clint done. Natasha done, who’s next?

It was Natasha’s turn to put Tony to sleep, since Clint had his fair share, he even suggested to use the tranquilliser on him again which does sound tempting, but Natasha has her ways. 

It has already been 4 days, almost everyday she came down to the lab after their missions, to just  ask him to get to bed, only for him to chase her away and said tomorrow. 

Enough was enough, Natasha could just shoot him or put him into a chokehold or something. So she made her way down to the lab, determined to make Tony sleep, she didn’t bother to ask FRIDAY for access, she just key in the code on the keypad, like she always does, she is a spy anyways, she got in and the stench of coffee and motor oil hits her nose, it made her nauseated and slightly giddy, she rubs her temples and walked over to Tony who was fixing Sam’s wings.

 “ Tones. Bed time.” Natasha said.  
   
 “ Later.” Tony grumbles.  
   
 “ Please don’t make me put you in a chokehold and drag you to bed.” Natasha replies, which Tony slightly twitch, he knows how physical she can get.  
   
 “ Later alright Nat, I promise, I’m just fixing a few blades on Sam’s wings.” He replied as he looks at her, patting her crossed arms.  
   
 “ Fine! But you have to eat, I’m making lunch alright.” Natasha replied, clearly annoyed, he just nods, so she went up to the kitchen and prepare lunch.

 

A simple sandwich and the usual Coffee it is, with an extra ingredient, sleeping pill but Natasha’s edition, she smuggled it from SHIELDS, it’s small and tasteless, but strong as hell, Tony would sleep at least 2 days straight, she smiles to herself as she brought it to his lab, puts it on his table, also having her own share of lunch, she watched as Tony ate his meal and drink his coffee.

  
Within minutes he kept yawning, rubbing his tired eyes, and soon his head hits the table top and boy was he gone. Job well done Natasha, she texted Steve to update him, she then when over and pick Tony up, well he ended up on the ground just because he was too heavy, she ended up dragging him to the elevator by his legs, god how much does he weighs anyways, she then press his floor and waited, as she got to his level, she held him up and drag to his bedroom and puts him in bed, she took a photo of him and send it Bucky with the caption, Boy dead asleep, you owe me big time Bucks. Well done Natasha, she praised herself. She then left the room for her own mission. 

 

It took Tony 2 days to wake up but he felt fresher than before, he stretched his sore muscles, and went for a nice warm shower, as he got out, Natasha was seated on his bed, cross legged and playing with her phone.

“Hey.” Tony greets her, as he walks to his wardrobe and get a changed of clothes.

 “back at ya, how was sleep?” Natasha asked as she lays on his bed.  
   
“ like a baby. It was much needed and i feel alot better. Thanks Nat.” He said as he pulls on his tanktop and his sweatpants.

“ That’s good to hear, your boyfriends left a video yesterday.” She said, and soon a hologram of their faces lits up the screen.

  
 “Hey there Tony, how are you?” Steve face filled the screen, smiling ever so widely, “ Tony my love! I miss you!” Bucky whines next to him. Tony chuckles as he watched both of them.  
   
 “ are they treating you well? Did they beat you up or anything?” Bucky asked again, concerned in his face.  
   
“ Come on Bucks, trust them alright. Hey Love, we have to go alright, we miss you, we will be back soon, we love you.” Steve said.

 “ Nah i love him more than you!” Bucky replied as he tries to fit his face infront of the camera, only for Steve to press stop.   
   
Tony chuckles, i miss both of you too, he whispered. He wipes the fallen tears, clears his throat.

“ I’ll be at the lab today,” Tony informs Natasha.

 “ Cool, you have 4 days max, or I’m making coffee again.” She warns him as she got up and left his room.  
   
 “4 Days Stark!” She warns him again. Tony just chuckles, so that’s how the black widow puts him to sleep. He likes that way.

 


End file.
